Una Primera Vez para Todo
by Biffy316
Summary: La primera vez que se encontraron, la primera vez que él realmente confió en ella, la primera vez que le sonrió. Una serie de One Shots - secuenciales - de todas las primeras veces que Anthea y Mycroft experimentaron en su relación. Eventualmente Mythea. Historia original por Blood-Sucker-1428.


**Nota del Autor (Blood-Sucker-1428): Me encontré enamorada de Anthea y Mycroft así que tenia que escribir algo acerca de ellos y esto es lo que ocurrió -una serie de One Shots que se interconectan y cuentan la historia entre ellos- ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Si quieren mas no duden en dejar un comentario. **

**Disclaimer: Claramente Sherlock no me pertenece. La serie es el bebé de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, y Sherlock Holmes es la creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

* * *

**La primera vez que se encontró con él.**

Alice, su nombre era Alice en ese tiempo. Ella trabajaba en una oficina de gobierno de bajo nivel, en un departamento sin importancia, en realidad su carrera no iba a ningún lado.

Llegó a trabajar ese día - no con su mejor apariencia - con la misma chaqueta de la noche de anterior y una blusa que estaba en la pila de la ropa que debía planchar. Su mejor amiga de casa - Jamie - estaba de visita en Londres por una semana lo que significaba que algo de trabajo sería descuidado en favor de pasar tiempo con la chica, lo que incluía esa salida donde Jamie y Alice fueron acosadas por casi cada hombre en el lugar.

Jamie había sido la compañera de cuarto de Alice en el internado y después de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de auto en su último año de preparatoria ella era lo más cercano que Alice tenía a una familia. No se había preocupado mucho por salir hasta altas horas de la madrugada con Jaime, al menos no cuando podía hacer su trabajo dormida y realmente nada importante sucedía nunca.

Por esa razón le sorprendió encontrarse con su jefe caminando de un lado a otro con un archivo en su mano al entrar a su pequeña oficina. Frunciendo el ceño ante la presencia del molesto hombre que usualmente la dejaba hacer su trabajo en paz, pasó junto a él y dejó su bolso en el escritorio.

"Oh, Alice ahí estas." El hombrecillo parecía exasperado. "He estado esperando que llegues desde hace una hora." Estaba estresado - mas de lo usual- el sudor era visible a través de su camisa y apenas comenzaba el día de trabajo. Alice miro su teléfono.

"Esta es mi hora de llegada habitual." Ella resisitio las ganas de usar un tono sarcástico aunque sabia que él no lo notaria. Su jefe ignoró su comentario.

"Escucha, tenemos un trabajo muy importante esta mañana."Él se acercó un paso y continuo hablando en voz baja. Si el temblor en sus manos era indicativo de algo Alice podía decir que estaba asustado. "Un trabajo de los mandos altos." Una pausa. "Muy, muy altos." Alice ladeo la cabeza, estaba intrigada.

"¿Ah si?"

"Si, personas importantes están buscando una fuga de seguridad que se esta dando en varias ramas del gobierno. Buscan cualquier ocurrencia extraña -autorizada o no- de los visitantes a ciertas oficinas durante las fechas en este archivo."Alice suspiro, otro trabajo con cintas de vigilancia, aun cuando viniera de los altos mandos.

"¿Por que me estas diciendo esto?" Ella preguntó. "Yo me encargo del mantenimiento y actualización de nuestra tecnología. Si es tan importante, ¿No preferirías hacerlo tu mismo?" Él frunció el ceño, claramente deseando encargarse de ese trabajo.

"Ellos pidieron al empleado mas minucioso y observador." El rodó los ojos y Alice lucho para que el fastidio que sentía no se dejara ver. "Normalmente me gustaría hacerlo pero las ordenes vienen de un departamento que preferiría no desobedecer y tu." Él suspiró. "Tu eres buena para notar cosas." Su jefe le extendió el archivo y ella lo acepto.

Era cierto, Alice era buena notando cosas. Ella lo llamaba observación de personas. Un profesor de drama en su escuela preparatoria les había dado la tarea de salir a la calle e inventar historias sobre las personas que observaban. Jamie y ella habían comenzado a hacerlo como si fuera un juego - inventando historias fantásticas y divertidas acerca de cada individuo - pero conforme pasaron los días Alice se encontró tratando de descubrir detalles reales observando con mucho mas cuidado sus ropas, expresiones e incluso su manera de caminar. Después las deducciones se volvieron muy detalladas, incluso en ocasiones Jamie pretendía estar levantando encuestas para la escuela y hacia preguntas acerca de su trabajo, familia y lugar de residencia -preguntas sencillas solo para confirmar las observaciones de Alice-. Ella nunca acertaba al cien por ciento pero tenia mas deducciones correctas que incorrectas y las chicas eran buenas para esa tarea. Alice no podía evitar sonreír de manera presuntuosa al pensar que su hobby le había dado una ventaja sobre su jefe.

"Debes terminarlo esta noche." le dijo su jefe, sin soltar por completo el archivo. "Aparentemente hay un número al que debes de comunicarte y ellos te darán una dirección para que lleves tus resultados."

"Puedo leer la informacion, gracias." Alice, trato de quitarle los papeles.

"No nos decepciones." y finalmente entrego el folder.

* * *

Para las 10:00 p.m. había terminado de revisar todas las grabaciones y desafortunadamente, con todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo invertido, no encontró nada extraordinariamente fuera de lo común. Aun así tomo nota de cada persona que normalmente no visitaba ese lugar en la hora marcada, incluyéndola a ella misma cuando la semana pasada tuvo que regresar desde su casa porque había olvidado las llaves en su oficina. Si este era un trabajo para personas importantes lo mejor era no excluirse de la investigación para evitar cualquier sospecha. Antes de cualquier cosa le envió un mensaje a Jaime disculpándose porque llegaría tarde y después envió uno al número que venia en los archivos. La respuesta fue rápida,con una dirección y dos frases de identificación, _la luna pronto estará llena_ , a lo que ella respondería, _si, y la luz descubrirá todo._ Alice recogió sus cosas, cerro la puerta de su oficina, y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

Ella esperaba en el estacionamiento detrás del edificio que le fue indicado, recargada en el cofre de su auto tratando de contener un bostezo cuando un hombre comenzó a acercarse a ella. Claramente esa no era la persona con la que debía de encontrarse, todo acerca de él se lo decía. Era un hombre rubio con cabello rebelde y ojos obscuros con ojeras igualmente obscuras debajo de ellos. Vestía una chaqueta de piel color claro, pantalones de mezclilla azul y unas viejas zapatillas deportivas. Pero no fue su apariencia la que lo delato ante Alice, su atuendo bien podía ser un truco para pasar inadvertido, había algo mas. Él mantenía la cabeza baja, sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta probablemente porque ahí guardaba su arma. Sus pies raspaban el piso y simplemente parecía aprensivo. Alice lo miro con sospecha mientras combatía la necesidad de alejarse en lugar de mantenerse firme.

"Hey."Él le dijo mientras se acercaba, sin hacer contacto visual con ella. Alice lo observo de arriba a abajo tratando de aprender sus facciones de memoria.

"Hola." Ella mantuvo su voz baja y firme. El hombre aclaro su garganta.

"Creo que tienes informacion para mi." Los dos mantuvieron una expresión neutral en sus rostros.

"¿De verdad?" Respondió ella, ladeando la cabeza, su cabello castaño parcialmente cubriendo su rostro. "¿Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Mi oficina te dio un archivo esta mañana." Él se acercaba cada vez mas ahora mirándola a los ojos. Desde ese angulo Alice se dio cuenta que él no se había afeitado ese día.

"¿Oh, me dieron un archivo, no es así, específicamente a mi?" ella mantuvo la fachada mientras miraba como las manos en su bolsillo se movían. Alice intentaría retrasar su reacción hasta que la persona con la que debía encontrarse llegara.

"Bueno, si, eso creo." Esa era su oportunidad.

"¿Eso crees?" ella pregunto y el individuo levanto la mirada. Parecía agitado. Aun así ella continuo. "¿Tu oficina pregunto por mi en particular?" Él entrecerró los ojos.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas para alguien que es tan poco indispensable." El hombre dijo molesto, sus manos moviéndose una vez mas dentro de su bolsillo. Ella resistió la urgencia de alejarse.

"Y tu pareces muy inseguro para alguien que busca una informacion tan especifica." Y fue ahí cuando el arma apareció frente a su rostro. Se había sobrepasado. Pasando saliva con dificultad y mirando directamente el cañón de la pistola, Alice mantuvo su posición.

"Mira cariño, solo dame esos papeles, ¿esta bien?" ella frunció el ceño, apretando con fuerza el folder en su mano.

"No." Él rió.

"¿No? estoy apuntándote con un arma. ¿Por que dirías que no?"

"Porque no dijiste la clave secreta." Que momento para ser graciosa.

"¿Que?" Él dijo con incredulidad, examinando su mirada, tratando de entender como era que esa joven mujer tenia tanto aplomo.

"Solo puedo darle esta información a quien diga la clave secreta. Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio." Ella sonrió. Si Alice aprendió algo de ella misma esa noche es que lideaba con la presión en formas algo extrañas, como hacer bromas sarcásticas.

"Por Dios, ya olvídalo, ¿Cual es la clave?"

"La luna pronto estará llena." Una voz se escucho justo afuera del edificio. Tanto Alice como el hombre voltearon hacia un lado para ver a una persona vestida con un traje obscuro sosteniendo una arma. No podía ser mucho mayor que Alice y parecía salido directamente de una película de espías.

"Si, y la luz descubrirá todo."

* * *

Un grupo de alta seguridad llego no mucho después de eso y todo salio bien. Se habían llevado al hombre rubio y el hombre que parecía espía se tomo la investigación. Aunque Alice no había experimentado ningún daño físico, estaba rodeada por un grupo de lo que suponía eran para médicos certificados. En ese momento fue cuando se acerco a ella uno de los hombres mas interesantes que conocería en toda su vida.

Él estaba de pie cerca de los para médicos, recargándose en una sombrilla negra. Llevaba un traje gris de tres piezas con una corbata de seda azul, y una gabardina color café. Sus ojos grises eran penetrantes y parecían examinar todo lo que le rodeaba, había un nivel de seguridad e intimidación que emanaba de él y parecía hacer que todos trabajaran mas rápido. Él volteo a verla y le sonrió, claramente fue una sonrisa falsa porque esta no alcanzo sus ojos.

Esa falsa sonrisa la había fascinado.

"Señorita Clarke," dijo, acercándose. Su voz con la misma mascara de falsedad que su sonrisa. "Quisiera disculparme por el desastre en el que se vio envuelta esta noche, estoy seguro que tenia mejores planes." ella le sonrió, absorta en sus feroces ojos.

"No hay problema, señor." Él la miro de arriba a abajo, tomándose su tiempo para apreciarla. No era la manera en la que los hombres la miraban usualmente, no le interesaba su apariencia,no, él la observaba, de la misma manera en que su profesor de drama les había pedido que lo hicieran hace tantos años.

"Confió en que el Sr. Warrick ya tomo su declaración, ¿No es así?" Su tono era profesional y con un toque de aburrimiento, como si todo este asunto fuera totalmente inconveniente.

"Si, señor."

"Y también confió en que nos haya dicho todo lo que sucedió." Alice frunció el ceño, él se dio vuelta, su ceja se arqueo solo un poco.

"Les dije todo, señor, y puedo asegurarle que no me encuentro bajo un terrible estrés o en estado de shock por lo que paso como para olvidar o exagerar algún detalle. Los eventos sucedieron exactamente como se los dije." La mascara que ese hombre llevaba sobre sus facciones tembló un poco mientras la observaba de nuevo, ahora con mas cuidado, asimilándola, _deduciéndola._

"Es bueno saberlo Señorita Clarke, gracias." y con eso se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

"Lamento haberlo hecho venir hasta qui, señor." Él se detuvo y volvió a encararla, curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos grises. Dando un paso atrás coloco su sombrilla frente a él y apoyo sus dos manos sobre el mango.

"¿Como sabe que no es parte de mi trabajo estar aquí?" No estaba sorprendido, solo intrigado. La sonrisa de Alice se hizo un poco mas grande, por alguna razón le complacía haber captado la atención de un hombre como ese.

"Mas que nada por su ropa, particularmente la gabardina...y su sonrisa." Ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hubo silencio por un momento.

"Por favor. Explíquese."

"Supongo que primeo fue su traje. Es muy bonito, como bonito costoso, mas haya de lo que estas personas pueden pagar. Eso y la forma en la que todos parecen correr a su alrededor quiere decir que usted es mas importante que ellos." Él levanto sus cejas medianamente divertido mientras sus ojos le dieron un rápido vistazo a la gente trabajando a lo lejos. "Y acerca de su gabardina, no combina con el resto de su atuendo. Parece una persona impecable y no creo que alguien como usted dejaría su casa con un abrigo café usando un traje gris con azul, a menos que fuera lo que estaba a su alcance antes de salir." El la miro aun divertido.

"¿Y mi sonrisa?" Alice se sintió un poco avergonzada.

"Aun cuando creo que usted tiene cierto nivel de autoridad y estoy segura que podría asustar de muerte a cualquiera había algo… compasivo en su sonrisa."Si ella lo hubiera conocido como lo conocería años después, podría haber notado que su respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa. "No me he encontrado con muchas personas que tengan una sonrisa compasiva y trabajen como seguridad en el gobierno. No en niveles altos. De cualquier forma, al sonreír no se reflejo en su mirada. Personas en trabajos como los nuestros," Alice se refería a ella y todos los que estaban ahí. "no necesitamos cubrir o fingir nuestras emociones." _y tu pareces de ese tipo de personas que cuando sonríe sus ojos se iluminan_ pensó pero no se atrevió a decir. De nuevo estaba estudiando su rostros, tratando de no sonreír.

"Bien hecho, Señorita Clarke." Él movió su paraguas. "¿No quiere saber que es lo que descubrí al observarla?" Ella trato de no pasar saliva. "Puedo decirle que, mientras es buena en su trabajo, no lo disfruta ni representa un verdadero reto, por lo mismo no encontró ningún problema en salir de fiesta hasta las… tres de la mañana. Aun así, arriesgo su vida porque alguien en algún lugar le dijo que esta información, algo aburrida para usted, era importante para alguien mas. ¿Por que?" ¡Oh! él era mucho mejor en esto de lo que ella seria jamas. Alice se encogió de hombros, sin saber realmente cual era la respuesta a sus acciones.

"Me gusta cumplir con mi trabajo." Él rió un poco y sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta que solo tenia un número celular impreso en ella.

"Termine su semana de trabajo, Señorita Clarke, disfrute de las tareas mundanas y deje que esta adrenalina desaparezca. El Viernes, si siente que su ambición no es mas grande que sus habilidades, escriba a este número." Ella miro la tarjeta mientras él se alejaba. "Ah y por cierto," Alice levantó el rostro para ver como el hombre la observaba por sobre su hombro. "Dele mis disculpas a su vieja amiga por retenerla aquí."

Él realmente era bueno en esto.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Traductora:** ¡Hola! no es que no tenga otras diez mil historias que terminar o ocupaciones de trabajo y vida en general que absorben mi tiempo, pero a veces uno se encuentra con ciertas historias que la hacen decir "¡Que rayos!" y empezamos de nuevo. _

_Anthea y Mycroft son dos de mis personajes favoritos, siempre quise saber mas acerca de ella y él es simplemente fascinante. No he visto muchas historias centradas en Mythea y creo que en español simplemente no existen, así que espero que le den una oportunidad a esta bella serie de historias que_ _Blood-Sucker-1428 me permitió compartirles en español. ¡Disfruten!_


End file.
